


Fears

by kiwicarolinaa



Series: Harringrove Love [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Billy is a cuddly teddy bear, M/M, Steve has many different fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwicarolinaa/pseuds/kiwicarolinaa
Summary: Steve and Billy have a normal Friday night dinner until the thunder starts





	Fears

Steve Harrington never wanted to admit it but he had a large number of fears and he didn't want to let anyone know. Not even his boyfriend Billy knew about the many fears that Steve had. One of the many that Steve had was Keraunophobia, the fear of thunder. 

Billy was coming over tonight and Steve had made dinner for the both of them, a nice meal that Steve hadn't burnt this time. The last couple of weeks that Steve had cooked Friday night dinner it had also ended up in the bin after Steve and Billy took the fist bite. But tonight is different, tonight Steve has cooked the perfect meal that he found in one of his mother old cooking books. 

Exactly on time Billy showed up and walked in, Steve hated when Billy would ring the doorbell and wait outside but after Steve had told him that he hates it Billy has started just walking in, in the morning, in the night, when they have meals together and any other time Billy needs to get out of the house. 

"Something smells nice" Billy said as he moved towards Steve's back and put his arms around his waist and cuddled into him. Steve nodded and continued to put the food into the plates. They both picked up their plates and the glasses of wine that Steve had poured. The wine was from his mothers room and he knew she wouldn't notice that it had decreased in size. They sat down at the table and began their small chit chat as they began to eat. They talked about each others days, Steve talked about his new job and Billy talked about his. 

"Tastes amazing babe" Billy said as he finished the last bite of the food and took the last sipe of his wine. 

"Thank you" Steve said with a smile Billy only seen a number of times, but Billy cherished it. They both cleaned up and poured themselves another glass of wine and made their way towards the living area of Steve's house. Billy put on his favourite CD that he left at Steve's house for nights like this. They danced around the living room together and enjoyed each others company as usual. Finally after a whole bottle of wine and dancing around to the same CD three times, they both thought it was time to go to bed. Only a few nights a week would Billy be able to sleep at Steve's house. Billy's dad still didn't agree with the idea of two males in a relationship and he knew something was going on between Billy and Steve, so it was only a couple of times would Billy find enough courage to leave the house and stop at Steve's. 

They both got undressed and got into Steve's bed where they had spent numerous of nights together and numerous mornings together, enjoying each others company. In bed Billy got a hold of Steve and again wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, said goodnight and feel asleep, Steve falling asleep soon after. 

Both boys were peacefully asleep until the thunder and lightening started. Thunder and lightening was common in the summer time due to the hot weather and the hot nights, listening to it nearly every other week didn't make it any easier for Steve to listen to it. As soon as the first sound of thunder come into contact with Steve's ears he awoke. He was up and sitting up in his bed, rocking back and forward trying to calm himself down from the fear of the thunder outside. 

Billy must have been able to feel Steve rocking back and forward, or he heard the thunder outside because soon after Steve he has awake and rubbing his eyes. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Billy asked as he moved to hug Steve from the front to stop himself from falling back to sleep. 

"Nothing I'm fine, go back to sleep" Steve said as he held onto his legs and focused on his breathing, he smiled at Billy trying to make Billy to go back to sleep, Steve didn't want Billy to not get any sleep because of Steve. Steve himself got back into bed and put the covers over himself and Billy. The thunder went of again and Steve jumped up shaking yet again. 

"Steve what is wrong?" Billy asked as he too jumped up and followed Steve to the corner of the room Steve was currently sitting in. 

"hey hey, its okay I'm here" Billy said as Steve began to shake again with every thunder that he could hear. 

"Lets get back into bed, ill look after you" Billy said as he got hold of Steve's hand and pulled him towards the bed and tucked him in, cuddling his side and whispering in Steve's ear. 

The thunder had stopped around half an hour later and Steve had stopped shaking. 

"I'm scare of thunder, like really scare. Its called Keraunophobia. I've had it since I was a baby according to my Mom, but because they were never really here I had to deal with thunder alone and it sort of got worse and worse as I got older I'm sorry for waking you up" Steve said as he moved his head out of Billy's neck. 

"I'm here now, so you don't have to worry about going through the thunder alone anymore. I've got you"


End file.
